Boot to the Head (FNaF Version)
This is a parody of the video Boot to the Head. Link's in the comments below! Springtrap:As The executor for Golden Freddy's estate, I have been empowered to read his last will and testement. Foxy:Well, get on with it! The bowling ally opens soon! Toy Chica:(crying) Oh, poor dear Fredbear! Toy Bonnie:Oh, it's okay Toy Chica. Endoskeleton:Oh, lord! How predictably boring. Chica:I never worked for the ghost man. Springtrap:If we're all seated properly then I shall continue with the reading. Endoskeleton:I knew it! Foxy:(laughs) Springtrap:I, Fredbear, being of sound, mind and body. Foxy:That's a laugh! (laughs) Springtrap:Do hereby divide up my considerable state as follows to my overly emotional sister, Toy Chica Toy Chica:(cries loudly) Toy Bonnie:Oh, Toy Chica, darling, he's talking about us. Toy Chica:(stops) Oh. Springtrap:Who, grubbed with her husband Toy Bonnie, grubbed with everything they could get from me and cried crocodile tears when I needed sympathy. Toy Chica:What? Springtrap:To Toy Chica, I leave:A boot to the head! Toy Chica:A WHAT?! (thud) OW! Toy Bonnie:Toy Chica, are you okay? Springtrap:And'' another boot to her wimpy husband, Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie:(thud) OW! Foxy:(laughs) Toy Chica:This is an outrage! Springtrap:Uh, but still you are my sister, you've both admired my rules strip and since I no longer need it. Toy Chica:Oh, dear Golden Freddy, He's too kind! Springtrap:I declare:''another ''boot to the head! Toy Chica:WHAT?! (thud) OW! Foxy:(laughs) Springtrap:And ''another one for the wimp! Toy Bonnie:(thud) OW! Springtrap:Next, my sports interested brother- Foxy:Hey! I don't want a boot to the head! Springtrap:To dear Foxy, who has not worked a DAY in his sportsful life! Foxy:I'm covering my head! Springtrap:I leave my friend's music box and a box of bowling balls. Foxy:Really? Springtrap:And a boot to the head. Foxy:(thud) OH! Springtrap:And ANOTHER ''for Toy Chica and the wimp! Toy Chica:(thud) OW! Toy Bonnie:(thud) OW! Springtrap:Next, to my know-it-all nephew the endoskeleton. Endoskeleton:This is SO predictable! Springtrap:I leave a boot to the head! Endoskeleton:(thud) OW! I KNEW IT!!!!! Springtrap:And 'ANOTHER '''for Toy Chica and the wimp Toy Chica:(thud) OW! Toy Bonnie:(thud) OW! Springtrap:THIS takes care of family obligations! And now to Chica. Chica:I don't want ANYTHING! Springtrap:Who took care of me these MANY many years who cared, made me laugh, brought me coffee. Chica:Oh, I didn't mind! Springtrap:To you, i declare:a boot to the head! Chica:(thud) OH! Springtrap:And one for Toy Chica and the wimp! Toy Chica:(thud) OW! Toy Bonnie:(thud) OW! Springtrap:And to my cat Carl, (Don't bother about it!) who's been here for my vast life, I leave a boot to the head Carl:(thud) MRRRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWW! Springtrap:And to my lawyer and best friend who has helped me to my will, I leave NOT a boot to the head, but a rabid Tazmanian Devil in your trousers. (puts Taz in and scratches him up) ANDILEAVEMYINTIRESTEAPOFMONEYSOWECANAFFORDTOMOVESOMEWHEREDEACENT! Toy Bonnie:I-Is that it? Endoskeleton:Is that it? Foxy:THAT'S DISGRACEFUL! Springtrap:There's one last thing for everyone: Foxy:Cover your heads everybody! Springtrap:I leave everyone a lifetime supply of ice cream. Foxy:Ice cream? Toy Bonnie:Ice cream? Endoskeleton:Ice cream? That's all? Springtrap:Yeah, that's all. Chica:What flavor? Springtrap:Boot to the head. everyone:(thud) OW! (thud) OW! (thud) OW! (thud) OW! (thud) OW! THANKZ 4 VIEWIN' Category:Songs